


He loves her

by StrwbrryYams



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Confession, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrwbrryYams/pseuds/StrwbrryYams
Summary: Asahi wants to be with Nishinoya, but noya obviously likes someone else.
Relationships: AsahiAzumame/NishinoyaYuu
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey. Great work out there today guys, you all did well." Daichi tells us as we enter the club room to get changed. "But, I would like to speak to you, Asahi, when everyone has left." I freeze at the mention of my name. I turn towards Daichi and give him a small nod. 

It was quite obvious I wasn't playing too well on the court. It wasn't easy with my mind being focus on something else. That something being....

"Have you seen how beautiful Kiyoko looks today?!" I tense up as I hear Nishinoya speak from behind me to Tanaka. That something being this. The thought that Nishinoya, my crush, likes someone else. 

I jump out of my thoughts when a hand is placed on my shoulders. "You're spacing out again, Asahi. You good?" Sugawara asks. 

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I lie, feeling my face burn up a little. Suga takes his hand off of my shoulder and puts on his school shirt.

"Are you sure? You were spacing out quite a bit during practice and now you're doing it again. That's the reason why Daichi wants to talk to you." 

"I've just been thinking about stuff, y'know, No big deal." I say as I pull my jersey off and grab my school shirt from my bag. I could feel a set of eyes staring at me as I started to slip on my shirt, but I knew they weren't Suga's. 

"Alright, if you say so. But you know you can always talk to me if you have anything on your mind." He says with a reassuring smile. I smile back and nod.

——

"Bye guys!" Daichi and Suga say as the last people exit the club room. I was about to leave before Daichi slams his hand onto the door, making me jump back. "Not you, I need to have a word with you."

I sigh and nod at him. I take a step back and look up at him and Suga who was next to him, waiting for the shouting to start. 

"What's up with you?" He asks in a harsh voice making me flinch a bit. "You seemed so distracted all through practice today. I've never seen you like this before."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Just have.... some stuff on my mind." I reply, looking down towards my feet. 

"Do you want to talk about it? I don't want it affecting your playing out on the court." 

I sigh as I look back up at him. "It's just..." i hesitate before speaking again. "I like someone, and I'm pretty sure they like someone else." 

"Aww our precious ace is in lovee!" Suga says merrily, putting his hands on the left side of his chest. I groan and hide my head in my hands, feeling a blush creep up onto my face. 

"It must be serious if it's affecting your playing. Want to tell us who it is?" Daichi asks with a smirk. 

"Uh, not really. It doesn't matter, anyway. Can I go now?" I ask desperately, not wanting to carry on with this conversation. 

Daichi sighs. "Alright, but if you're like this again tomorrow we're having a proper talk. Got it?" I nod and Daichi moves out of the way from the door. 

I rush out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I couldn't tell the others who it is. Would they laugh at me? Would they be disgusted? Nishinoya obviously would. He straight, he likes Kiyoko. 

I arrive home a couple of minutes later, dreading the day that's coming up tomorrow.

——  
*the next day*

"Good one, Asahi!" I hear someone say as I spike the ball to the other side. Nishinoya. 

"Uh.. t-thanks." I say as I rub the back of my neck. Ugh, I'm being so awkward.

"Of course! You're doing better than you were yesterday. You seem less distracted now." He says as he adjusts his elbow pad. 

"Yeah, I had stuff in my mind then... I'm alright now, though." I smile towards him. He smiles back. I swear my heart stopped beating for a second.

"Alright, if you say so. Let's get back to practice!" He says as he turns towards the net. "Let's go again!"

I let out a long breath that I didn't realise I've been holding in and I look up to where Suga was standing. He quickly spun his head towards the net and got into position. He was definitely staring over. I hope it wasn't too obvious.

I get into position and I prepare myself for the next practice round. 

——  
"Great practice game today, guys! You all did well." Daichi says as we headed to our towels on the bench. "And you, Asahi, played much better today. Keep it up." He smiles towards me and pats my back. 

I smile at him and I rub the towel against the sweat on my head. 

"I've refilled all your water bottles." I hear Kiyoko say as she walks through the gym door with a tray with our water bottles. And of course, Tanaka and Nishinoya are the first ones to run up.

"Thank you, my queen!" Nishinoya says as he bows as he takes the water bottle from Kiyoko's hand.

"You truly are amazing, Kiyoko-san!" Tanaka says as he copies Nishinoya's moves.

I felt my body tense up at the sight, my body feeling hot as the jealousy rises up through me, like I've just been stabbed with a hundred knifes in my chest. I look to my right to look away from the scene but as I do I see Suga looking in my direction. He's walking towards me with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Is it who I think it is? Your crush." Suga says as he puts one of his hands on my shoulders, using his thumb to point towards Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Kiyoko.

I freeze. He couldn't know. How does he know who it was?

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Kiyoko is a beautiful woman, I think almost everyone likes her." He says. I just stare at him. So he thinks I like Kiyoko. I guess that's good then, he doesn't suspect it's Nishinoya.

"Uh...yeah I guess so. I'll be fine, though." I say as I throw my towel onto the bench next to me. 

"Yeah, Im sure you would be. But if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here to listen." He smiles.

"Thanks." I smile back awkwardly.

He pats my shoulder again and walks over to where Kiyoko is and grabs his water bottle. I could also hear him say to Tanaka and Nishinoya to leave her alone and to get changed. 

Maybe I should tell him.


	2. I don’t love her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi tells Noya that he likes someone, Noya does the same too

It was now the end of the school day. I grab my bag and I say goodbye to the remaining teammates left in the club room as I walk out of the door.

"Ugh, not enough money." I hear a voice shout in a whisper.

"Noya? You good?" I ask as I reach the bottom of the steps. 

Nishinoya was standing in front of the vending machine with a stressed look on his face. He turned around and looked straight at me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just haven't eaten all day and I don't have enough money to get anything from here." He sighs as he puts his money into his trouser pocket. "I'll just grab something when I get home."

"Hey, we walk the same way. I could pick you up something from Sakanoshita, if you want?" I ask as I rub the back of my neck, feeling a blush run across my face. 

"No, no, you don't have to do that. My house isn't far from here." He quickly says, waving his hands infront of him.

"No, it's fine. C'mon, let's go." I say as I start to walk away. He follows right behind.

——  
"Thank you so much, Asahi-san! I've been starving all day!" Nishinoya says as he takes a bite out of his meat bun.

"Of course, I couldn't just leave you to starve for much longer could I?" I reply, taking a bite out of my meat bun.

My heart was now racing, being next to him. We never get to hang out with just the two of us together. He was honestly a really calm person when no one else is around. He didn't jump around as much, he wasn't so loud. As much as I love the loud and energetic Noya, I loved seeing this side of him. 

I looked down at him and saw that he was almost finished with his food. I felt my heart flutter as I looked at him. I turned my head before he could see me and I smiled towards the ground.

"Asahi-san, we should go to the park!" Nishinoya jumped as he randomly spoke up. "I mean, only if you want to?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." His face lit up as I said that. Damn, this boy can be so cute without even trying.

"Yay!! Let's go!" He yells as he grabs onto my wrist and drags me towards the park.

——  
"Asahi-san?" Nishinoya asks after a moment of silence. I look over at him. The sun was just setting so I could just make out the shape of his face as he stared at the ground infront of us. 

"Yeah?" I reply, moving my back to lay comfortably on the bench we were sitting on.

"Uh... do...do you have a crush on someone?" He mutters but enough for me to hear. He's sitting with his elbows on his knees and his back hunched back whilst playing with his fingers. 

I stay quiet for a moment before answering. "Yeah... I do." I say, staring off into the distance. From the corner of my eye, I could see Nishinoya's head turn towards me. "Why'd you ask?" I turn my heard towards him.

"Uh...it's just that you've seemed distracted these past couple of days, and I kind of over heard your convosation with Suga-san." He replies, looking down with embarrassment.

"Oh." Is all I could say. 

"It's alright, you can have her. I don't even love her anymore. But you'd have to get past Tanaka first, he's crazy about her." He chuckles.

I just stare at him. He doesn't love her anymore? 

"Wait, what? You don't love her anymore? So why do you keep throwing yourself all over her if you have no feelings for her?" I ask with shock. 

"Well, It's one way to keep the others from coming up with ideas." He mumbles under his breath. Ideas?

"What do you mean 'ideas' ?" I ask. He sits back on the bench and slides his exposed hands into his jumper pockets. He stays silent for a moment before he speaks up.

"I think I'm gay... but I don't know for sure yet, that's why I keep acting all 'lovely dovely' towards Kiyoko. To see if I feel anything" he stiffens up as he spoke. 

I stare at him. "Did you feel anything?" I whisper loud enough for him to hear. He tilts his head slightly to the side.

"No... I don't think I did." He replies. I just nod. 

"I don't feel anything for her either." I say, still looking at him. He stares back at me. 

"You don't? But Suga—" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Suga just guessed I liked her. I just went with it so he doesn't find out who I really like." I look away from him. He's still staring at me.

"Who do you really like? Why couldn't you just say who you really liked?" He asks. "Sorry, I don't mean to push you." He sighs as he looks towards the floor.

"It's fine... and...it's a guy that I like. I wasn't ready to tell Suga that. You're the first person to know." I admit, looking down at my hands which were gripping my knees. 

"Asahi-san... you're gay?" His voice spoke up, like there was a sense of relief or hope.

I nod. "Yeah." I breathe out.

Nishinoya doesn't say anything. We stay silent for which feels like a minute before he stands up and wraps his arms around my neck and slides his face in between my neck. 

"I'm proud of you, Asahi-san." He whispers. I wrap my arms around his back.

"Thank you, Noya." I whisper back. "I'm proud of you too. It's ok to not know how you feel yet. You're still young." 

I felt his arms grip tighter around my neck before he pulled away, with his arms still resting on my shoulders but with our faces inches apart. I could feel a blush creep into my face as I stare into his eyes. My heart skipped a beat a couple of times, the butterflies in my stomach were getting stronger, like they were ready to explode. I could feel the warm touch of his breath against my face as his lips parted. 

"Asahi-san." He says before I lean forward, pushing our lips together. I see him close his eyes and I do too. I felt my heart speed up as I pulled him closer to me, our lips moving in sync with each other. It felt like a million fireworks had just gone off in that moment. I never wanted it to end.

We pulled away a couple of seconds later, gasping for air. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Nishinoya's head fell back into the crook of my shoulder. 

"I like you, Asahi-san." Nishinoya whispers as he pushed himself closer into my chest. 

"I like you too, Yuu. I have for a while now." I whisper back, gripping my arms tighter around his back. 

We stay in each other's arms for a while before Nishinoya pulled back and settles himself across my lap, his head resting on my chest. I rest my chin on his head and I wrap my arms around him.

"Does this mean we're together now?" Nishinoya asks, playing with the zipper on my fleece. 

"Yeah, If you want us to be." I reply, stroking his arm.

"Yeah, of course I do." He moves his head to look up at me and smiles. I smile back at him.

"Then it's official." I say as I kiss his temple. He leans back down and buries himself back into my chest. 

At this very moment, I'm the happiest I have ever been. I'm finally able to hold the one I love and call him mine. No more shying away, no more hiding the strong feelings I feel whenever he's around. I get to show everyone who I love.

I am happy, and I sure hope he is now.

——

"So, it wasn't Kiyoko?" Sugawara asks with a shocked expression as Nishinoya and I held hands infront of him and the whole team.

"Nope." Is all I reply with. I tighten my grip around Noya's hand and I give him a warm smile. He returns the smile and stands closer to my side.

The whole team was very supportive when we told them, Hinata being his usual loud self with Kageyama trying to calm him down, Tanaka being that great friend to Nishinoya, Sugawara and Daichi being the most mature ones about this, and Tsukishima not caring at all.

I was happy now. I'm glad to be around the people who make me happy, the people who support me, and that's all that mattered.

*the end*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry this was so bad, I don’t normally write fanfictions but I think they’re fun to write. Hope you liked this short story :)


End file.
